


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°21 : Le serpent en moi

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, One Shot, OotP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>[Drabble.]<br/>Se déroule pendant le tome 5, « L'Ordre du Phénix » (d'où le tag OOTP).<br/>Harry a peur que le serpent qu'il sent en lui ne s'éveille à nouveau et n'attaque quelqu'un d'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°21 : Le serpent en moi

**Author's Note:**

> Après des textes basés sur La Coupe de Feu ou L'école des sorciers, c'est au tour de L'Ordre du Phénix de passer à la casserole ! Le tout dans un drabble de maximum 200 mots.

**Lundi 21 décembre 2015**

 

Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette conversation à Ste Mangouste, Harry ne dormait plus très bien. C'était comme s'il sentait un serpent vivre à l'intérieur de lui, prêt à frapper, à mordre et à tuer n'importe qui s'approchant trop près de lui.

Il était à présent convaincu que c'était lui-même qui s'était rendu dans ce couloir du Ministère de la Magie et qui avait attaqué Mr Weasley... bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver là-bas. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu Hermione affirmer qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Cela excluait le fait qu'il se soit donc déplacé là-bas de cette manière... ça et le fait que lui-même ne savait pas transplaner.

En bref, il savait qu'il s'était rendu là-bas, mais il ignorait de quelle manière. Il avait décidé de se terrer dans la chambre de Buck, mais il pensait avec amertume que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de blesser quelqu'un d'autre dans son sommeil, puisque, selon toute vraisemblance, il pouvait apparaître où bon lui semblait.

Il ruminait toutes ces pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione, les joues roses, couverte de neige.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 197.


End file.
